Best Daddy
by AudyChan
Summary: Penasaran kan gimana kalo Inuyasha sama Kagome punya anak.. wahh yang pastinya seru donk.. baca aja ya tapi jgn lupa review, biar bisa koreksi Author hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Best Daddy

By : AudyChan

Inuyasha x Kagome

Kenzo Meyasha

Drama / Family

Rumiko Takahashi

Happy Reading

Pertanyaan nya simpel : "Bagaimana kalau Inuyasha jadi seorang Ayah?"

Ck ! Gak mungkin lah ! secara.. Inuyasha itu orang nya egois,arogan, terus kekanak2an.. Ya kan?

Naahh terus gimana kalo dia bener2 jadi seorang Ayah yang baik untuk anak nya..?

Penasaran kan.. Baca aja deh fanfic Author, Cekidot !

* * *

Pagi yang cerah..

"Hooaamm.. "

"Hey.. Kagome.. Cepat bangun ! Hari ini Kenzo masuk sekolah,kan?" seru Inuyasha mencolek Kagome yang masih tertidur pulas di samping nya.

"Uhmmm ya aku akan bangun dan segera menyiapkan bekal Kenzo ke sekolah.. hoaemmm"

Tanpa menghiraukan Kagome yang masih bawaan ngantuk, Inuyasha bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar anak nya di sebelah.

Krriieett

"Hmmm.. dia masih tertidur.." gumam Inuyasha.

Inuyasha masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar dan menyingkapkan gorden, membiarkan cahaya surya masuk menyinari kamar anak kesayangan nya itu.

"Uhmm.. Ayah?" Kenzo mengulet di tempat tidur nya.

"Wahh wahh kau sudah bangun ya?"

Inuyasha mendekati Kenzo yang baru bangun.

"Ayah.. Hari ini Kenzo masuk sekolah kan?" tanya Kenzo dengan suara serak.

"Yup ! ayo kita mandi dan kemudian sarapan.."

Kenzo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ayah nya.

"Ayo cepat ! bangun lah dari tempat tidur mu.."

"Iya Ayah.. Huhh.."

Kenzo adalah anak pertama dari Inuyasha dan Kagome. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Ibu nya, ia memiliki hidung mancung dengan bola mata keemasan seperti milik Ayah nya.

"Ibu.." seru Kenzo pada Kagome yang sibuk di dapur.

"Eh? kau sudah bangun ya,sayang?"

Kenzo mengangguk cepat.

"Ibu sedang apa ? apa yang harus Kenzo lakukan di hari pertama sekolah,bu?" tanya Kenzo polos.

Kagome mengacak-acak rambut Kenzo.

"Kenzo hanya perlu mandi.. memakai baju seragam sekolah.. sarapan daaaan berangkat !"

"Hmmm.. begitu yaa?"

"Tidak sayang.. bukan begitu, hmm.. Kenzo masuk ke kelas, duduk yang rapi dan dengarkan guru mengajar"

"Ohh.." mulut Kenzo membulat utuh menyimak perkataan ibunya.

"Naah sekarang Kenzo mandi dulu.. ibu akan menyiapkan seragam sekolah dan bekal untuk Kenzo"

Kenzo mengangguk dan segera mandi. Sementara itu Inuyasha sedang sibuk mencari sepeda yang akan di bawa Kenzo sekolah nanti.

"Huumm.. disini tidak ada ! di taruh di mana ya..? Kakek ! apa kau melihat sepeda kecil milik Souta?"

"Di dalam gudang.. di bagian atas ! kau cari saja.. "

"Dimana nya,kek?"

"Aduuhh.. menyusahkan saja.. sini biar aku yang mencari nya"

Akhirnya kakek memutuskan untuk mencari nya sendiri.

"Uhhmm se ingatku.. aku menaruh nya di sini.. naah ini dia !"

GRATAAK !

"Adduuhh pinggangku.."

"Kakek siihh.. udah tau pinggang nya sakit.. lagian kan kakek udah tua"

"Apa kau bilang? tua?"

"Hahaha kakek salah dengar kali.. sini sepeda nya !" Inuyasha mengambilnya dan segera membersihkan debu-debu yang melekat pada sepeda itu.

* * *

"Kenzo.. Ayo sini ibu pakaikan seragam sekolah nya"

Kenzo membawa seragam sekolah miliknya tersebut dan memberikan pada Ibu nya.

Sementara Kagome sibuk memakaikan seragam sekolah Kenzo, Inuyasha sudah menyiapkan sepeda yang ia ambil dari gudang tadi untuk Kenzo bawa ke sekolah.

"Huumm.. begini lebih baik !" gumam Inuyasha sembari mengisi angin pada ban sepeda yang kempes tersebut.

"Ayah..."

"Waahh sudah siap berangkat ya?"

Kenzo mengangguk dengan senyum mengambang di wajahnya.

"Ayo coba kau duduki dulu sepeda nya, tadi ayah mengisi angin ban. Uhmm ayah rasa sudah cukup"

"Biar aku coba dulu.."

Toeeng Toeeng..

"Ayaaahh.. ban nya terlalu kencang.." rengek Kenzo.

"Haduuuhh.. terlalu kencang yaa.."

Kenzo pun turun dari sepeda.

Inuyasha yang sudah bingung bagaimana cara mengempes ban tersebut tiba-tiba menusuk kuku tajamnya ke dalam ban dan akhirnya..

Ppppssssss...

Ban sepeda pun kempes.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa jadi begini,ayah?"

"Ayaahh.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepedaku?" Kenzo mewek melihat sepeda sekarang sudah tidak bisa di naiki.

"Lho? Kenzo? kenapa belum berangkat?" Kagome segera menghampiri Kenzo dan Inuyasha.

"I-Ibuu... lihat ayah ! ayah mengempeskan ban sepedanya.."

"Inuyasha.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepeda itu?"

"Eh? A-aku cuma membuang anginnya.." jawab Inuyasha takut.

"Ya ampun.. sebentar lagi Kenzo masuk kelas.. cepat kau antar dia"

"Iya iya.. ayo sini ! ayah antar.."

Kenzo segera mendekat dan merangkulkan tangan nya pada leher Inuyasha.

* * *

5 Menit kemudian...

Sesampainya di sekolah..

"Ayah... nanti jemput ya !"

"Iya.. nanti ayah akan menjemputmu.. jangan nakal di kelas"

"Iya,yah !" seru Kenzo semangat.

"Belajar yang rajin ya !" Teriak Inuyasha pada Kenzo yang berlari menuju kelas nya.

Kenzo mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kau lihat ayah anak itu kupingnya lucu sekali ! Hahaha.. Ayah yang aneh" seru seorang teman sekolah Kenzo.

"Ayo kita ledek dia .." seru teman yang lain.

"Ayah yang aneehh.. Ayah yang anehh.. Ayah yang anehh"

"Hei.. Anak baru ! Kau punya ayah seperti itu.. Apa tidak malu?" cegat seorang teman sekolahnya.

Kenzo hanya berjalan sambil menunduk berharap teman sekolahnya itu tidak meledeknya.

"Hei ! Kau bisu ya? Kau sama seperti ayahmu.. Aneh sekali"

Air mata Kenzo berlinang, menahan tangis. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan anak yang lain.

"Ayahku tidak aneh tau ! Kalian yang aneh.. "

"Tapi.. Ayahmu punya kuping seperti anjing ! Mana ada orang yang mirip seperti ayahmu.."

"Ayahku itu orang baik ! Jangan mengejek ayahku !"

"Hahaha ayah yang anehh.. Ayah yang anehh.."

Kenzo sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya, ia menangis dan berlari ke dalam kelas. Ia langsung duduk di kursi dan menangkup mukanya di atas meja.

"Huhuhu.. Ayahku tidak aneh.. Ayahku itu orang yang baik.. Huhuhu"

"Uhm.. Hei ?" seru seorang teman kelas Kenzo.

"Eh?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Ayumi Noriko.. Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya pada Kenzo.

Kenzo menghapus air matanya dan berkenalan dengan teman barunya.

"Namaku Kenzo Meyasha"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu.. Oh ya kita duduk sebelahan ya?"

"Uhmm iya.."

"Kamu kok nangis?"

"A-aku.. Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kenzo seadanya.

"Oh baiklah.. " balas Ayumi tersenyum.

"Nanti.. Kita pulang bersama ya" tambah Ayumi.

Kenzo mengangguk pelan.

* * *

To Be.. To Be.. Yahh tau sendirilah. . .

To Be Continued

Hehehe

Mau di sambungin ga?


	2. Chapter 2

"Namaku Kenzo Meyasha"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu.. Oh ya kita duduk sebelahan ya?"

"Uhmm iya.."

"Kamu kok nangis?"

"A-aku.. Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kenzo seadanya.

"Oh baiklah.. " balas Ayumi tersenyum.

"Nanti.. Kita pulang bersama ya" tambah Ayumi.

Kenzo mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Teng Teng *bel sekolah*

"Kenzo.. mari kita pulang" ajak Ayumi pada Kenzo yang masih mengecek kelengkapan kotak pensilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Ayumi.. pensilku hilang"

Kenzo mencari-cari di bawah mejanya tapi tidak ada.

"Sudah.. nanti besok aku pinjamkan pensil punyaku. Ayo pulang !"

"Hmm ya sudahlah.." desah Kenzo sembari mengenakan tas mungilnya.

* * *

Mereka berdua pun pulang bersama dan terlihat akrab sekali. Tiba di depan pagar sekolah ternyata Inuyasha sudah menunggu untuk menjemput Kenzo.

"A-ayah ? kenapa ayah menjemputku?" tanya Kenzo dengan muka cemberut.

"Ayah khawatir nanti kau tidak ada teman pulang"

"Siapa itu? teman baru Kenzo ya?"

"Iya paman.. namaku Ayumi, salam kenal" balas Ayumi tersenyum manis.

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" tambah Inuyasha

"Makasih paman.."

"Oh ya Kenzo.. Ayah beli es krim dulu untuk kalian berdua, tunggu disini ya?!"

"Iya" jawabnya cuek.

Inuyasha pun pergi ke supermarket seberang untuk membelikan mereka es krim.

"A-ayumi.. kau tidak akan mengejek a-ayahku.. kan?" tanya Kenzo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa? mengejek ayahmu? tidak mungkinlah ! ayahmu orang yang baik"

"kali aja kamu mengejek ayahku karena dia aneh"

"Ckck Kenzo.. ayahmu itu tidak aneh tau"

* * *

Tak berapa lama Inuyasha kembali.

"Nihh eskrim untuk Kenzo satunya untuk Ayumi"

"Makasih paman!" seru Ayumi riang.

"Rumahmu dimana Ayumi?"

"di seberang kuil ada lorong kan? disebelah kanan lorong itu,paman"

"Berarti kita satu tujuan, Kenzo rumahnya di sebelah kuil"

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" seru Kenzo semangat.

* * *

10 menit mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai di depan kuil.

Paman makasih es krimnya ya.." seru Ayumi sembari berjalan ke lorong seberang.

"Iya.. makasih juga sudah pulang bareng Kenzo"

"Kenzo ! besok jumpa lagi !"

"Iya Ayumi.. sampai jumpa"

Kenzo langsung menaiki anak tangga di susul ayahnya dari belakang, sepertinya Kenzo masih ngambek dengan ayahnya karena pagi tadi sudah mengempiskan ban sepedanya dan terlebih lagi dia di tertawakan oleh teman sekolahnya gara-gara ayahnya aneh.

"Kakek ! sedang apa ? jangan.. itu berat ! sini biar aku saja" seru Inuyasha berlari menghampiri kakek yang hendak mengangkat guci arak.

"tolong kau taruh di dekat pohon.. untuk persembahan"

"Baiklah"

* * *

Sementara Inuyasha membantu kakek menyiapkan sesajian Kenzo pulang ke rumah.

"Tadaima !" seru Kenzo sembari melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"Wah wah.. Kenzo sudah pulang ya? bagaimana harinya di sekolah?" seru Kagome.

"menyenangkan bu ! ibu guru mengajarkanku menulis banyak huruf"

"sini coba ibu lihat buku sekolahmu"

Kagome langsung membuka tas sekolah Kenzo.

"Ibu.. Kenzo tadi di tertawakan oleh teman laki-laki di sekolah"

"Ah kamu serius?"

"serius bu ! mereka mengejek ayah karena kupingnya"

"hmmm.. jangan di dengarkan ucapan mereka, mereka menertawakanmu karena mereka iri denganmu"

"kenapa mereka iri denganku bu?"

"karena berangkat sekolah di antar oleh ayah.. sedangkan mereka tidak di antar oleh ayah mereka"

"ohh begitu ya bu?"

Kagome hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ibu.. Kenzo lapar, tolong buatkan Kenzo omelete ya bu.. dengan octopus"

"Hahaha.. baiklah ! segera ibu buatkan untukmu"

* * *

(langsung skip aja ya)

Keesokan Harinya...

"Ayah.. cepat sedikit ! sebentar lagi bel masuk"

"Tenang saja.. secepat kilat ayah antar"

"bekalmu sudah kamu bawa?"

"sudah di dalam tasku, pagi-pagi ibu menyiapkannya, ayo kita berangkat yah !"

"hmm.. iya iya.."

Inuyasha segera menggendong Kenzo dan melompat ke atap rumah"

"ittekimasu!" seru Kenzo.

Dengan cepat Inuyasha melewati ber blok-blok rumah untuk mengantar Kenzo ke sekolah.

"Ayah.. lihat ! itu teman Kenzo yang mengejek Kenzo kemarin" seru Kenzo menunjuk temannya yang tengah berlari ke sekolah.

"Hey.. gara-gara kamu nih.. kita jadi terlambat !" seru salah satu temannya.

"Kan kamu yang mengajakku main video game ! enak saja nyalahin aku"

Inuyasha perlahan menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo ikut paman, nanti terlambat lho"

"He-hey.. itu kan yang kemarin"

Mereka menatap Kenzo dengan muka bersalah.

"Ayo.. ikut ayahku saja ! kita bisa bareng,kan?" seru Kenzo tersenyum.

"Uhmm.. baiklah.."

Akhirnya mereka ikut Inuyasha, memeluk kimono merah ayah Kenzo dengan eratnya.

"Siap? kita lompat ya?"

"Siap paman !" seru mereka kompak.

"Hey.. namaku Kenzo, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Kenzo.

"Aku.. Takeshi, ini Mizota dan ini Heiji"

"Kenzo.. maaf ya kemarin kami mengejek ayahmu" seru Takeshi.

"Yah.. Kami juga minta maaf"

"Paman ! maafkan kami ya"

Inuyasha mengangguk tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di sekolah.

"Kita sampai..." seru Inuyasha.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
